blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Summoner (5e Class)
The Summoner A small, weak-looking goblin is surrounded by bandits, his expression full of fear. As the bandits moved closer, the goblin suddenly swishes his hand forth, and a humanoid creature with four arms appears in front of the goblin, tearing the bandits to bloody pieces, aside from one. The goblin strides over to the one cowering bandit, hopping on the creature's hand to be eye-level with the bandit. "Never mess with the House of Madness~!" The goblin chortled, as he slit the bandit's throat, the creature being dismissed for now. Creating a Summoner When creating a summoner character, think about how your character came to join the house of summoners they are in. Did they merely wish to seek any sort of magic, or did they specifically desire conjuring? Were they lonely and just wanted to create a permanent friend, or are they power-hungry and wanted an eternal slave? Ask your DM about how the houses of summoners and their inhabitants are treated in your campaign's world. Quick Build You can make a Summoner quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Charisma, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the acolyte or noble background. Finally, choose a whip, arcane focus, and a scholar's pack. Class Features As a Summoner you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Summoner level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Summoner level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor Weapons: Simple weapons, whips, shortsword Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose 2 from Animal Handling, Arcana, Deception, History, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a whip or (''b) any simple weapon * (a'') an arcane focus or (''b) a component pouch * (a'') a scholar's pack or (''b) a monster hunter's pack * leather armor & a dagger Table: The Summoner Summoning House As a summoner, you learned your abilities of conjuration from a magical house dedicated to summoning magic. Choose from the House of Necromancy, House of Marionettes, House of Forging, and the House of Madness. Your choice grants you features at 1st, 6th, 10th, 14th, and 18th levels. Summoning You are able to conjure up a being made out of pure magic, shaping it to your own will. As a 10-minute ritual, you may conjure up a new minion, choosing new traits and ability scores for it. If you already have a minion created in this way, you may conjure it as a 1-minute ritual. You may dismiss your minion as a bonus action. If your minion is killed, you may only conjure up a new one or summon it back after a long rest. If your minion is summoned after being dismissed instead of killed, it returns with the same amount of hit points it had beforehand. After taking a long rest, your minion is healed even if it was not summoned during the rest. Base Minion Your minion's starting ability scores are 16, 14, 13, 12, 10, 8. They may be applied in any way. Your minion has the following traits. * Your minion can only take an action if you use your bonus action to command it to. It cannot use its reaction unless you use your own reaction to command it to. * Your minion can speak all languages you know, and has the same alignment as you. * Your minion has a d8 hit die, and gains another die each time you level up in this class. * Your minion has 30 feet of walking speed, and its armor class is equal to 10 + its Dexterity modifier. * Whenever you gain the Ability Score Increase class feature from this class, you can increase two of your minion's scores by 1, or one by 2. Your minion cannot gain feats. * Your minion has the same proficiency bonus as you do. * Your minion's creature type depends on your house. * Your minion can make a 1d6 bludgeoning damage melee weapon attack, which counts as an unarmed strike. * Your minion gains proficiency in all saving throws. Minor Trait Beginning at 2nd level, your minion gains one trait from the Minor Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Spellcasting Starting at 3rd level, your knowledge of conjuring up minions allows you to conjure up magical spells, as well. Cantrips At 3rd level, you know two cantrips of your choice from the summoner spell list. You learn additional summoner cantrips of your choice at higher levels, as shown in the Cantrips Known column of the Summoner table. Spell Slots The Summoner table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these summoner spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. Spells Known of 1st Level and Higher You know three 1st-level spells of your choice from the summoner spell list. The Spells Known column of the Summoner table shows when you learn more summoner spells of your choice. Each of these spells must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Additionally, when you gain a level in this class, you can choose one of the summoner spells you know and replace it with another spell from the summoner spell list, which also must be of a level for which you have spell slots. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your summoner spells, since the power of your magic relies on your ability to project your will into the world. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a summoner spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell Save DC = '''8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * '''Spell Attack modifier = '''your Proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Ritual Casting You can cast a summoner spell as a ritual if that spell has the ritual tag and you have the spell known. You don't need to have the spell prepared. Spellcasting Focus You can use an arcane focus or component pouch as a spellcasting focus for your summoner spells. '''Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Lesser Trait Beginning at 5th level, your minion gains one trait from the Lesser Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Advanced Trait Beginning at 9th level, your minion gains one trait from the Advanced Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Expert Conjuration Starting at 11th level, your conjuration skills have improved due to your constant hours of study. Any creatures you conjure, including your minion, have a bonus to their maximum hit points equal to your summoner level. Rapid Summon Starting at 13th level, you are able to summon creatures faster than normal. For any instances where it takes 1 hour or less to summon a creature, including your minion, you may instead summon them as an action. Greater Trait Beginning at 15th level, your minion gains one trait from the Greater Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Concentrated Conjurer At 17th level, your conjuration skills have focused your mind to be stronger than most. On saving throws to concentrate on a spell, you treat rolls of 9 or lower as 10. Master Trait At 20th level, your conjuration skills give your minion one final boon. Your minion gains one trait from the Master Traits list, featured at the bottom of this page. Houses of Summoning Each summoner comes from a distinctive house that taught them their ways of summoning magic. The houses typically affect what kinds of creature the summoner will conjure as their minion, as well as some other effects. House of Necromancy The House of Necromancy is one of the most well-known houses for summoners to come from, with many existing throughout the land. While many who come from this house have ill intentions, this is not true for all, as they may wield the might of the darkness and undead for good purposes, as well. Necromancer When you join this house at 1st level, your minion's creature type is undead, as you have more control over the dead than the living. Manipulation of Death Additionally at 1st level, your control of the dead allows your minion to shrug off fatal blows. When your minion is reduced to 0 hit points by any source of damage that isn't radiant or a critical hit, it may make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 5 + the damage taken. On a success, your minion is reduced to 1 hit point, instead. Dark Reaper Beginning at 6th level, you gain the ability to bless an attack with the might of undeath. Once on each of your turns when you or your minion hits a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 necrotic damage to the target. When you reach 17th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Undead Subordinates At 14th level, you gain the ability to conjure up the undead. You can cast animate dead, and it does not count towards your Spells Known. Additionally, they count as conjured creatures for any of your class features that are based on them. Bone Lord At 18th level, your magical reflexes are fast enough to raise the dead in a pinch. As a reaction to a creature within 15 feet of you being killed, you can raise their corpse as a skeleton, under your control. You may only have 3 skeletons under your control in this way and count as conjured creatures for any of your class features based on them. The skeletons go back to being corpses after 1 minute of being raised. Additionally, when an undead creature under your control is killed, the one that did the damage takes necrotic damage equal to half your summoner level + your Charisma modifier. House of Marionettes The House of Marionettes is a mysterious house of summoning, with its members commonly being referred to as puppeteers due to their skills in puppetry and their minions appearing like living puppets. Some of the most powerful puppeteers are known to be able to temporarily take control of other people, and use them like puppets. Puppeteer When you join this house at 1st level, your minion's creature type is construct, due to you manipulating it like a puppet master. Pulled By Strings Additionally at 1st level, you are able to control your minion in a more direct way. When you are within 30 feet of your minion, ethereal strings that are invisible to creatures without truesight appear from your hands, connected to your minion. As long as you are within 30 feet of your minion, it is unhindered by being blinded, incapacitated, paralyzed, or stunned, as you are directly controlling its movements with the strings. Uncanny Stare Beginning at 6th level, your minion is able to stare into the eyes of creatures, giving them immense fear. When you use your bonus action to command your minion to do an action, you may command it to glare in a direction. Creatures of your choice within a 30 foot cone originating from your minion must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC, being frightened of your minion for 1 minute on a failure. Creatures affected may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Change Location At 14th level, you have the ability to instantly change positions with your minion. When you are within 30 feet of your minion, you may use your bonus action to instantly change positions with your minion. This can include through walls and ceilings, however you must have sight of your minion. Puppet Master At 18th level, you are able to temporarily turn those you face into your puppets. As an action, you may cast dominate monster on a creature, without a spell slot. The effect may only last for a maximum of 1 minute, and you may treat them as your minion for the purpose of your Change Location feature. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. House of Forging The House of Forging is a house different from most other summoners; Instead of creating their minions magically, they build them by hand. Due to this process, their minions are typically stronger than most other minions, typically referred to as 'eidolons' by their creators. Blacksmith When you join this house at 1st level, your minion's creature type is construct, due to you hand-crafting them, and your minions are known as eidolons, and are created by hand. Due to their hand-crafting, they are more mighty than most other minions in their creation, giving them extra traits. Your eidolon gains an additional trait from the Minor Traits list. Elemental Affinity Additionally at 1st level, your eidolon gains affinity to an element. Choose one damage type from the following; fire, lightning, cold, acid. Your eidolon's weapon attacks may deal that damage type if you choose, and your eidolon gains resistance to that type. Walking Armory Beginning at 6th level, your eidolon has become accustomed to the tools of humanoids. Your eidolon gains proficiency in Light armor, and simple weapons, and, as a bonus action, may form a weapon it has proficiency with out of itself. Your eidolon gains an additional trait from the Lesser Traits list. Traitbearer At 14th level, your eidolon has become mighty enough to take on multiple traits. Your eidolon gains an additional trait from the Advanced Traits list. Forge Royalty At 18th level, your smithing skills have improved beyond most blacksmiths. You craft items at a rate of 200 gold pieces a day. You also ignore class, alignment, and race restriction for magic items, and may attune to an additional magic item. Your eidolon gains an additional trait from the Master Traits list. House of Madness The House of Madness is a house feared for the instability of most of the members of it. They do not follow any laws involving how their minions are, typically creating beings of pure chaos. A famous member of this house created one beast known to strike fear into many; the Owlbear. Creator When you join this house at 1st level, your minion's creature type is monstrosity, due to you creating it out of combining other creatures. Defend The Master Additionally at 1st level, your minion knows its place as your guardian, and will lay down its life for you. When you are hit by an attack and your minion is within 10 feet of you, you may use your reaction for your minion to get in the way of the attack, hitting it instead. Unstable Concoction Beginning at 6th level, you are able to brew up an unstable potion and consume it. As an action, you may pull out an unstable potion that you have concocted, and either have yourself drink it or your minion. The one who drank it has their muscles increase in strength, but also has their insides burn, for 1 minute. At the start of the turn of whoever drank it, they take 1d8 irreducible acid damage, but each of their melee weapon attacks deal an additional 1d8 damage. You may end the effect early as a bonus action. After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. Maniacal Laughter At 14th level, you gain the ability to temporarily gift yourself with magical insanity, causing you to cackle loudly. As an action, you may expend a spell slot to unleash a terrifying cacophony in a 30 foot sphere centered on yourself. Creatures of your choice within range must make a Wisdom saving throw, taking psychic damage equal to 2d8 per slot level on a failed save and being frightened for 1 minute on a failure, or half with no frightening on a success. If a creature is frightened, it may repeat the save at the end of each of its turns, ending the effect on a success. Like Son Like Father At 18th level, you are able to temporarily tap into what makes your minion so special, blessing yourself with it. As a bonus action, you are able to temporarily polymorph into your minion, for 1 minute. During this time, you take on all the statistics of your minion, aside from your Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Traits When you gain any of the Traits features, you may choose from the following traits to give your minion. Minor Traits * Hardened Hide. ''' Your minion's natural hide is thicker, scalier, or harder than normal. Its armor class is increased from 10 + it's Dexterity modifier, to 12 + it's Dexterity modifier. * '''Basic Weapon Training. '''Your minion gains proficiency in simple weapons. * '''Stronger Strikes. '''Your minion gains better natural weapons, changing its unarmed strikes to deal 1d8 piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning damage, based on the new weapons. Your minion's unarmed strikes also count as magical. Your minion can use dexterity or strength for these attacks. '''Lesser Traits * Extra Attack. '''Due to either an additional set of limbs, increased fighting knowledge, or heightened agility, when your minion is commanded to attack, it may attack twice instead of once. * '''Improved Reach. '''Your minion's arms elongate, it's agility heightens, or it grows tentacles, and your minion's reach increases by 5 feet. * '''Advanced Weapon Training. '''Your minion gains proficiency in martial weapons. * '''Minor Magic. '''Your minion learns to cast one cantrip, and one 1st level spell, both from the summoner spell list. It uses its Charisma modifier for the spellcasting ability, and must take a long rest before casting the 1st-level spell again. '''Advanced Traits * Superior Strikes. '''Your minion's natural weapons improve further, growing stronger, harder, or sharper. Your minion's unarmed strikes now deal 1d12 piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning damage. Your minion's unarmed strikes also count as magical. Your minion can use dexterity or strength for these attacks. * '''Energy Resistance. '''Your minion's body changes to gain resistance to some elements. Choose one damage type from acid, cold, lightning, fire, poison, or thunder. Your minion gains resistance to that damage type. * '''Blood Transfer. '''Your minion is able to channel pain through itself, to restore another creature's hit points. Your creature can choose to deal damage to itself to a cap equal to twice your summoner level, and restore the hit points of a creature within 5 feet of itself by the same amount. '''Greater Traits * Colossus. 'Your minion's body increases in size in all dimensions, changing it's size to Large. This functions like the ''enlarge/reduce spell. * '''Flying Behemoth. '''Your minion gains wings, jets, or some other way of flight, giving it 30 feet of flight speed. * '''Major Magic. '''Your minion learns to cast one cantrip, one 1st level spell, one 2nd level spell, and one 3rd level spell, all from the summoner spell list. It uses its Charisma modifier for the spellcasting ability, casts the three spells at 3rd level, and can only use a spell once before they must take a long rest to use it again. * '''High Caliber Strikers. Your minion's natural weapons improve further, growing stronger, harder, or sharper. Your minion's unarmed strikes now deal 2d8 piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning damage. Your minion's unarmed strikes also count as magical. Your minion can use dexterity or strength for these attacks. Master Traits * Ultimate strikes. Your minion's natural weapons reach their peak, growing stronger, harder, or sharper. Your minion's unarmed strikes now deal 2d12 piercing, slashing, or bludgeoning damage. Your minion's unarmed strikes also count as magical. Your minion can use dexterity or strength for these attacks. * Armor Training. '''Your minion gains proficiency in light, medium, and heavy armor. * '''Energy Immunity. '''Choose one damage type from acid, cold, lightning, fire, poison, radiant, necrotic, psychic or thunder. Your minion gains immunity to that damage type. '''Summoner Spell List Cantrips * acid splash * chill touch * create bonfire * dancing lights * infestation * mage hand * poison spray * produce flame * thorn whip * thunderclap 1st Level * arms of hadar * create or destroy water * ensnaring strike * entangle * find familiar * fog cloud * grease * hail of thorns * ice knife * tenser's floating disk * unseen servant 2nd Level * cloud of daggers * dust devil * find steed * flaming sphere * healing spirit * maximilian's earthen grasp * misty step * pyrotechnics * rope trick * web 3rd Level * call lightning * conjure animals * conjure barrage * create food and water * hunger of hadar * sleet storm * spirit guardians * stinking cloud * summon lesser demons * thunder step * tidal wave 4th Level * conjure minor elementals * conjure woodland beings * dimension door * evard's black tentacles * find greater steed * grasping vine * guardian of faith * leomund's secret chest * mordenkain's faithful hound * summon greater demon * watery sphere Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Summoner class, you must meet these prerequisites: Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Summoner class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, simple weapons, whips Category:Classes